Melting A Frozen Heart
by miaboo011
Summary: "Sesshomaru was actually nice? She wouldn't have believed it had she not seen it with her own eyes." SessxOC. Full summary on my profile page. R
1. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. I do, however, own Nezi and Ichiro and Kumiko.**

_**-x -**_

**Running**

"Get back here!" Came the angry scream as Nezumi ran for dear life. She dodged the bodies of people walking down the street, trying her hardest to ignore the stares and curses streamed towards her.

"Nezumi!" She heard right before she was yanked backwards painfully by her hair. She was then yanked almost immediately up by her hair, and was spun around so that she was face to face with her captor.

"How are dare you try to run from me?" He growled, yanking her hair.

Nezumi yelped, tears forming in her eyes. "P…please Ichiro. Let me go."

"Let you go?" Ichiro let out a bitter laugh. "Why on Earth would I do a thing like that?"

"Please…" Nezumi whimpered, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Your hurting me." He had a strong grip on her hair, which only tightened when she said that, causing her to cry out in pain. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You know exactly why this is happening." Ichiro said , dragging her out of town.

"I swear I didn't do anything wrong!" Nezumi cried.

"You want me to believe my sweet little angel broke my vases on her own?"

Of course, that had been exactly what happened. His "sweet little angel" was his daughter, Kumiko. She was a mischievous little thing, when he father wasn't around that is. While in the presence of her father, however, she was the perfect child.

The vases were Ichiro's prized possession. Each vase contained the soul of a demon slain by him, as he so happened to be a demon hunter. Although, many of the demons he killed were quiet innocent, peaceful demons. He was a very cold-hearted, ruthless man. Except, it seemed, when it came to Kumiko, his only child.

Nezumi was not his, biologically. From what he told her, his wife found her abandoned one day and decided to take her in. Unfortunately, his wife died and that was the end of kindness for Nezumi. Ichiro believed that it was Nezumi's fault his wife died, that she had somehow brought a disease with her and had infected his wife. So from then on, Nezumi was treated as a slave. Nezumi was often forced to play with Kumiko, since they were so close in age. And since Ichiro saw Kumiko as perfect, everything that she did, Nezumi got punished for.

As was the case now. Kumiko had in fact broken the vases. And her father had found her at the scene of the crime, no Nezumi in sight. In fact, Nezumi had been in her room during this time. But, Kumiko blamed it all on Nezumi, telling her father that Nezumi had dared her to break the vases. Thus, instead of Kumiko getting in trouble, it was Nezumi who just barely dodged hands clearly intent on murder, jumped out of her two-story window, and had begun a run for her life. "I didn't tell her too! I swear!" Nezumi screamed when she was yanked to her feet. He had dragged her far enough out of town that nobody would be able to hear them, but Nezumi had no idea where they were. He yanked on her hair again and she cried out. Her head hurt terribly at this point and her vision was blurred by tears.

"Shut up!" he growled, releasing her hair and slapping her hard.

Nezumi reacted quickly and, without thinking about it, slapped him back. Almost as soon as she did that, time seemed to stop. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as Ichiro slowly reached towards his mouth. When he pulled his hand away and saw the blood, he glared at her and said, "I am going to kill you."

Nezumi turned and bolted, adrenaline pumping threw her veins. Never in her life had she touched him, let alone slapped him as hard as she did. He was going to kill her for sure.

Nezumi continued to run, fear making it possible to run as far and as fast as she could. But still, it was getting hard for her to breathe, and her legs were on fire. She turned to see that she was pretty far away, she couldn't see Ichiro anymore. Still, she willed her body not to pass out.

Nezumi turned back to watch where she was going, right before tripping over something, or rather, someone.

"You stupid human! Watch where your going!" Spat the little green toad.

Nezumi froze. She'd never seen an actual demon before, and it both shocked and scared her. She looked up at saw that Ichiro was now in sight, and then looked back at the toad with wide eyes. She had never seen a demon in real life, and she wasn't quite sure if she should ask for help. She'd heard terrible things about demons from Ichiro, although she was sure most of them were made up. But Ichiro was approaching and so she said, "Please, you have to help me."

The toad narrowed his eyes. "I don't have to help anyone. Especially a disgusting human as yourself."

The insult hurt but Nezumi didn't have time to dwell on it as a little girl ran up to them, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Jaken!" The girl giggled. "There you are~!"

"Rin! What are you doing here?" Jaken asked, obviously not pleased with the young girls behavior.

"Rin came to look for you~ Who's this?"

"Some stupid human. You shouldn't be so far away from the house Rin. It's dangerous out here." Jaken scolded.

Stupid human? As far as Nezumi could tell, the girl named Rin was human as well. Although, demons could disguise themselves so easily, it was hard to tell. She was interrupted from her thoughts though when she heard Rin's gasp, and then felt the sharp pain shoot through her head as she was once again yanked by her hair and onto her feet. She screamed, her hands flying up to clutch her already sore head.

"How dare you slap me?' The man growled, yanking her hair roughly.

Nezumi cried out, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Please! Let me go!"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Rin now piped up.

"Rin! This is none of our business! Now hush up and lets go!" Jaken said, pushing the young girl away.

"But Jaken! She needs our help!" Rin protested.

"Please help me!" Nezumi cried.

Ichiro tossed Nezumi to the ground then, kicking her sharply in the side. "Shut up!" He yelled, kicking her again.

"Stop it!" Rin cried, lunging for Ichiro's arm. He flung her off with ease and went to kick her as well, but a deep voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

All heads turned to the source of the voice. Rin immediately got up and ran to Nezumi's side, burying her face in the older girls stomach. Nezumi winced when Rin's arms came around her. "Are you alright?" Nezumi asked Rin, who only nodded.

"Who are you?" Ichiro asked.

The demon standing there looked immediately annoyed. At least, Nezumi assumed he was a demon, considering he had long silver hair, golden eyes, and magenta strips along his cheeks. Why did he look so familiar?

"This Sesshomaru answers no one. But if you must know, I am Sesshomaru, Lord over the Western Lands. And you, human, are on my property. Now what you are doing here, this Sesshomaru does not know, nor do I care. But I suggest you leave before I kill you.

Sesshomaru…? Nezumi gasped. THIS was the Sesshomaru Kumiko was so obsessed with? The demon she swore would come for her one day and make her his mate?

"Alright. I didn't mean any disrespect. I'll just take the girl and go." As soon as he moved toward Nezumi, the girl screamed and scooted as fast as she could considering Rin was practically in her lap.

"No!" Rin protested.

"Look little girl. I have to go. Now if you'd just move, I'll take Nezumi and be on my way." Ichiro said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Leave the girl." Sesshomaru said.

"With all due respect my Lord, the girl belongs to me." Ichiro turned back to Sesshomaru.

"I do not care if she belonged to you." Sesshomaru put emphasis on the 'ed.' "You are on my lands, and everything here belongs to this Sesshomaru, including the girl. Now leave, if you enjoy living."

Ichiro obviously didn't appreciate being told what to do, especially by a demon. But he valued his life more than Nezumi's apparently, for he turned and ran.

Nezumi slouched onto her side, gasping for breath. It hurt so much to breathe, and it was so hard to stay awake. But she had too…she just had too…

"What about the girl my Lord?" Jaken asked.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, ignoring the toad demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, running over to the inu-youkai.

"Rin. This Sesshomaru has told you many times not to meddle in the affairs of others."

"I'm sorry." Rin looked towards Nezumi, who finally passed out from exhaustion. "She was being hurt, Rin had to help."

Sesshomaru patted the young girl on the head and lifted her into his arms, rubbing his nose against hers. The only time he ever showed affection was with Rin. "This Sesshomaru does not want his Rin hurt."

Rin giggled when Sesshomaru licked her nose, and licked his in return. "Rin is sorry." She rubbed her nose against his again and looked over at Nezumi. "Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said. "Rin thinks she needs somewhere to stay. Can she live with us?"

Sesshomaru placed the young girl down, and looked down at her. "Rin."

"Please? Rin promises she'll take care of her." Rin pleaded, her eyes wide.

"Fine. But not for long." Sesshomaru walked over to pick Nezumi up and began his walk back to his home.

**-x-**

**Miew~ How was this first chapter? Should I continue with the next chapter, or should I chop off my fingers and never write again? Comment and tell me what you think~**


	2. Marked

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be one mighty rich person. Which I'm not…oh well.**

**-x-**

**Marked**

Nezumi woke slowly, but kept her eyes shut. Fear kept her from opening her eyes and seeing the demons she was sure were standing there.

"Lord Sesshomaru." That sounded like Jaken. "What are we going to do with the girl?"

"We are going to keep her." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am always serious. Now is no different. Rin has taken a liking to her, therefore we are keeping her."

"What use could she possibly be to us?" Jaken now asked.

"She will be Rin's nanny." Sesshomaru said. "Now cease this conversation." Sesshomaru turned to Nezumi and said, "I know your awake girl. There is no use in hiding it."

Nezumi opened her eyes in surprise and sat up, causing pain to shoot through her head. Sesshomaru was suddenly at her side, pushing her back onto the bed.

That, of course, only caused her to panic, considering the only physical contact she'd ever had had been violent contact. She let out a sharp, terror-filled shriek and tried desperately to get away from Sesshomaru. "Please." She whimpered. "Don't hurt me."

"I am not going to hurt you human." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Quiet yourself."

Nezumi looked up at Sesshomaru and tears began to blur her vision. "Please." She now whispered.

Sesshomaru said nothing as Nezumi slowly fell back asleep. Obviously she had made herself exhausted from her sudden panic attack. He noticed her cheeks had little blotches of color, but were otherwise pale, and her skin was hot underneath her clothing.

"My lord?" Jaken said hesitantly when Sesshomaru just stood there, staring at the girl.

"Go call the doctor." Sesshomaru said, and Jaken promptly left the room. Sesshomaru waited patiently until Jaken returned with a well-aged man.

After thoroughly examining her, the doctor turned to Sesshomaru and said, "She has a fever, and her ankle is sprained. I could also see bruises on her back, and lower legs, which I can only assume came from a whip or a belt."

"She's been beaten?" Jaken asked.

"I believed that she was abused." the doctor said. "She is malnourished, very poorly cared for. She'll have to stay in bed for at least a week to regain her strength and she'll need to eat on a regular basis to get back to her normal size. Which isn't very big, considering her height."

Sesshomaru dismissed both the doctor and Jaken then, waiting until they were gone to pull a chair towards the edge of the bed. There was something about this girl that interested him, something he wasn't quite sure of. He disliked humans, hated them even, and yet here this girl was laying in his bed. Sure he had saved Rin, but that was different.

Nezumi shifted then, and Sesshomaru looked down at her. Her name fit her perfectly, he realized. She had freckles on her cheeks, and the bridge of her nose. She also had long brown hair that stopped just above her waist, and he remembered distinctly her bright green eyes that had been so filled of fear.

Fear of who? Him? Or the man who had been chasing her?

He leaned forward, a frown settling on his face. He didn't like this feeling at all. This feeling of…what? Obligation? Why did he feel that he _had _to help her? He never had to help anyone, let alone a human. What good would she be for him?

Still, she had smelled nothing like that other human, biologically speaking. And something in him couldn't allow for that man to take her back to wherever she had clearly ran from. Or was it the fear in her eyes that made him stop the man? He would like to believe it was Rin's want to save the girl that caused him to help her. But something in him told him that wasn't the reason.

Nezumi once again shifted, and her eyes opened slowly. Sesshomaru watched as fear once again found its way into her eyes, and he could see she was beginning to panic.

"Calm yourself." Sesshomaru said. "There is no need to fear this Sesshomaru."

Nezumi froze, and then turned away, tears forming in her eyes, causing Sesshomaru to frown. He was beginning to learn that her crying bothered him, and it was quite unsettling. "Why are you crying? Cease that."

Nezumi looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes wide with surprise. Did he just tell her to stop crying?

"Jaken!"

The green toad appeared seconds later. "Yes My Lord?"

"Fetch this human some food." Sesshomaru ordered and Jaken ran to do his Masters bidding.

Once Jaken was gone Sesshomaru turned back to the girl. "You are to stay in this room at all times. You are not to leave this bed until you are fully recovered. Do you understand?"

Nezumi nodded.

"Once you are well, you will become Rin's nanny. You are to always be by her side and make sure she has everything she wants and needs."

Nezumi nodded again.

"Good." Sesshomaru stood and walked towards the door. "Jaken should be back soon with your food." And with that he left.

Nezumi waited in the bed for Jaken to return with whatever food he was bringing. She didn't know whether to be afraid or grateful right now. The most powerful demon around was actually keeping her, instead of killing her. It made her reconsider all the things she'd heard about him.

The door opened then, interrupting Nezumi from her thoughts. Jaken came in carrying a tray of various types of food.

"Here." He huffed, placing the tray by Nezumi's feet.

"Thank you." Nezumi said softly. Jaken only grunted and left the room.

Nezumi quickly finished eating, though she didn't eat everything offered to her. She didn't have much of an appetite. She looked around the room and quickly grew bored.

"I know he told me to stay put but…" Nezumi carefully swung her legs around and stood, taking a few steps, which turned out to be a bad idea. She suddenly became dizzy and her vision blurred. She reached out a hand to steady herself, but there was nothing there, and she could feel herself beginning to fall.

Nezumi never hit the ground though. She looked up to see very annoyed eyes looking down at her.

"Didn't this Sesshomaru tell you to stay put?" Sesshomaru said, placing Nezumi back in her bed.

Nezumi blushed, embarrassed to have been caught disobeying orders, but didn't answer, fear stealing any coherent thoughts from her mind.

Sesshomaru leaned over Nezumi, forcing her to press back into the bed, his nose brushing against the crook of her neck. Nezumi's breathing quickened when she felt this teeth just barely brush against. "A…are you going to eat me?"

Sesshomaru paused, a frown settling on his face. "I do not eat humans."

"W…what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru once against grazed her neck, causing her to shiver. "I am going to mark you." And then he bit her.

**-x-**

**Miew~ Second chapter done~ Review and tell me what you thought! No flames though. Unless they are constructive flames…then flame away~ :3**


	3. Confused

**Disclaimer: I would like to say that I own Inuyasha. I would like to, but I don't….so I can't.**

**-x-**

**Confused**

Nezumi sat on the edge of her bed, facing a window that looked out into a garden. It'd been a week since she was brought here. A week since he bit her. She touched the bite mark on neck, shuddering at the memory. It hadn't hurt, a lot. It was more like a…tingling feeling? She wasn't quite sure how to describe it.

Sesshomaru had said that it was to ward people away from her. That it marked her as his. Nezumi frowned. Since when had she become someone's property? She crossed her arms, a pout settling on her lips. She didn't really appreciate someone bossing her around like Sesshomaru did. True, he owned the entire Western Lands but still, he didn't have to walk around like he was high and mighty.

And what was all this 'human' crap? How can someone say they hate humans but they have a little human girl in their charge? It didn't make any sense. Nezumi gave a soft huff and fell backwards on the bed. She supposed she should be grateful, since he had saved her life and all. God knows what would have happened to her had Ichiro been able to take her back home.

Still, that didn't mean he had to be disrespectful and boss her around like he owned her. Nezumi timidly stood, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching her. Sesshomaru tended to have a knack for showing up unnoticed. She tested her bad ankle, seeing that it didn't hurt as bad as before. She held onto the headboard as support. She hadn't tried to walk since that first time, and wasn't sure how strong she was since she had been laying in the bed all week.

"Lady Nezumi?"

Nezumi turned to the source of the voice. "Rin."

"Why are you out of bed?" Rin walked over to Nezumi and looked up at her, her eyes wide. "Rin doesn't think that's a good idea. Lady Nezumi could hurt herself."

"I'll be fine." Nezumi said, although she wasn't quite sure. She felt like she might pass out.

"Your pale." Rin said, frowning. "Rin thinks you should lay back down."

"Rin. I'll be fine I promise." Nezumi said.

"Rin."

Both heads turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. "Jaken is looking for you. Go eat your lunch."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." Rin said happily, running past Sesshomaru. They could hear her footsteps pounding down the stairs moments later.

"Don't you ever follow directions?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to Nezumi.

"Uh…I grew bored with laying down?" Nezumi said, her grip on the headboard tightening. It was suddenly very hard for her to keep herself up.

"Your pale." Sesshomaru walked over to Nezumi and scooped her into his arms. He laid her back on the bed, leaning over her, much as he did the first time. She blushed deeply, looking away. "Why must you continue to disobey me?" He bent down and grazed her mark with his teeth, feeling her slight shiver.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked softly.

Sesshomaru froze. He stood after a while, and began walking away. "Stay in your bed." He ordered, and slammed the door shut.

Nezumi lay in her bed for a while, trying to figure out what had just happened. Her hand reached up to brush against her mark, a small frown playing on her lips.

"Lady Nezumi?"

Nezumi sat up a bit. "Hm? Oh Rin. How was your lunch?"

Rin came fully into the room, carrying a tray of food with a smile. "I didn't eat it. I wanted to eat with you."

Nezumi moved over so that Rin could climb into the bed with her, after taking the tray of food so that she wouldn't drop it. "Thanks. I'm not very hungry though."

Rin's face fell ever-so slightly. "Lord Sesshomaru said to make sure you eat."

Nezumi froze. "Sesshomaru told you that?"

Rin nodded, playing with a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail. "He said that you had to get better. So that you can play with Rin."

Nezumi held back a sigh. Of course the only reason was to play with Rin. That was the reason he kept her right? To be a nanny.

"Nezi?" Rin tugged on her sleeve.

Nezumi looked down at the young girl. "Alright Rin. I'll eat. What do we have?"

Rin seemed satisfied with that answer and proceeded to rattle off the various foods on the tray, arranging and re-arranging them as she spoke. It was then that Nezumi noticed the bite mark on her neck.

"Rin? Did Sesshomaru bite you?"

The little girl looked up, her hand automatically going to her neck. "Uh-huh. He said that it shows other demons that Rin belongs to him. And that it keeps Rin safe from other men. At least until I get old enough to marry someone." Rin's face fell again. "But Rin doesn't want to leave Lord Sesshomaru. Rin loves him." She smiled again. "And I know he loves me too, even though he doesn't say so. Rin can tell." The little girl went back to moving food around, leaving Nezumi to her own thoughts.

Was Sesshomaru capable of love, or any emotion for that matter? The most he'd ever been was cold to her. He didn't come right out and say that he hated her, but still, the way he acted around her proved it to be so. The fact that he hated humans was enough for her.

But then, why was Rin in his care if he hated humans so much? It all didn't make sense. Nezumi let out a frustrated sigh, which attracted the attention of Rin. "What's wrong?"

Nezumi shook her head, patting the girl on the head. "Nothing."

The young girl frowned. "Are you not feeling well again?" She reached up to place her tiny hand against Nezumi's forehead, causing Nezumi to giggle softly.

"I'm fine Rin. Honest."

Rin gave a tiny sigh and held out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to Nezumi. "Here you go. Eat up~"

**-x-**

**A/N: I realize Sesshy may be a bit OOC...but I like's my Sesshy... :3  
Anyway, review please~ Miew~ **


	4. Affection

**A/N: Changed the end of this chapter a bit. **

**Disclaimer: Saying that I don't own Inuyasha over and over is quite depressing. But alas, I must. So, yeah. I don't own it. **

**-x-**

**Affection**

"Come on Lady Nezi~!" Rin giggled, grabbing the older girl's hand and tugging her out into the garden.

"Rin slow down. You'll spill your milk." Nezumi called as Rin let go of her hand and began running towards the tree they always sat under.

Rin looked back towards Nezumi and smiled before turning back around and walking a lot more slower to the tree. She made it to the tree and unceremoniously plopped onto the ground, waiting for Nezumi to catch up. She smiled up at the older girl as Nezumi sat much more carefully next to Rin.

"Here." She handed the young girl a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which Nezumi learned was Rin's favorite. Rin placed her cup of milk next to her and bit happily into the sandwich.

"Thank you." She said as she tried to get the peanut butter off the roof of her mouth with her tongue.

Nezumi laughed softly as she watched the young girl, who had nearly fallen over trying to get the peanut butter from the roof of her mouth. "Rin. Drink your milk. It'll help." Rin nodded and drank some of her milk, smiling when she was finally able to get the peanut butter. "Much better." She giggled, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Nezumi shook her head and took a sip of her milk, which caused Rin to actually fall backwards this time, laughing hard.

"What is it Rin?" Nezumi asked.

"You have a moustache!" Rin giggled, rolling onto her side.

Nezumi rolled her eyes, wiping her mouth with her hand. "Rin you are so silly."

Rin sat up, grinning. "I know. Too bad Lord Jaken doesn't think so."

Nezumi frowned slightly. Jaken didn't seem to like the young girl very much. He tolerated her, but Nezumi could tell that was only because Sesshomaru would most likely kill him if he didn't. Come to think about it, he didn't seem to like Nezumi either.

_What is it about demons and disliking humans so much? Are we really that weak compared to them?_

Rin quickly finishing her sandwich and downed her milk in a few big gulps, letting out a soft burp, which drew Nezumi's attention. _I've really got to stop thinking so much_.She thought with a soft sigh. Rin wiped her mouth and jumped up with a wide grin. "All done!"

Nezumi blinked, surprised at how fast the girl ate. "Rin...you shouldn't eat so fast. You can get hiccups."

Rin giggled. "Lady Nezi you eat slow." She turned and ran out into the garden, spinning around in the flowers.

"Rin don't go out too far!" Nezumi called.

"Okie~" Rin said. She dropped to her knees and proceeded to pick flowers, twisting them together to make a flower necklace. Nezumi remained by the tree, slowly finishing her sandwich.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen much of Sesshomaru today. Not that she usually saw him. Once she had recovered from her fever and her ankle had healed enough to walk, he had made himself scarce and she hardly saw him, unless he was bossing Jaken or herself around that is. But today he was even more scarce than usual. _Maybe he had to attend to some business?_ He was Lord over the entire Western Lands. There could have been a number of things for him to look after. She gave a sigh. Why was she worried about it? _He hates me remember?_

"Lady Nezi!" Rin called, running over to Nezumi.

Nezumi looked up, jumping a little when she noticed Rin standing practically nose to nose with her. "Yes Rin?"

Rin draped a necklace made of flowers around Nezumi's neck with a smile. _Wow, how long was I blanked out?_ "Thank you." Nezumi said, touching the necklace softly. Rin giggled and turned away to make more necklaces, calling out, "Your welcome!" as she ran.

Nezumi shook her head. She really needed to stop thinking so much and pay more attention to her charge. She rested her head on the tree behind her and sighed, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She heard Rin squeal, and looked to see the girl run over to the demon, holding up her arms to be picked up. Sesshomaru lifted the girl and Nezumi watched, fascinated as he licked Rin's nose gently, seeing the corners of his lips twitch ever so slightly when Rin rubbed her nose against his in response. "Here~" Rin giggled, placing yet another necklace around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose, and then let out the most adorable sneeze Nezumi had ever heard.

"Rin. You know flowers irritate me." Sesshomaru said, right before sneezing again.

Rin giggled. "Rin is sorry Lord Sesshomaru. But aren't they pretty?"

Sesshomaru gave a "hn" before placing Rin back on the ground and took the necklace off, placing it around Rin's neck. "It looks a lot nicer on you."

Nezumi was shocked. She'd never seen this side of Sesshomaru. Although she could guess he was only affectionate towards Rin. _What a waste._ Nezumi thought, shaking her head. The movement seemed to attract the attention of Rin, who smiled and said, "I made one for Lady Nezi too~ See?" She pointed over to Nezumi, who's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hn..." Was Sesshomaru's answer. He patted Rin on the head and began walking away. "Rin. Eat dinner with me today." With that he disappeared into the house. Rin giggled, apparently excited about eating dinner with her Lord, and sat back on the ground, plucking more flowers from the ground around her.

Nezumi blinked, a bit confused at what just happened. Sesshomaru was actually nice? She wouldn't have believed it had she not seen it with her own eyes. Oh well. Guess we learn something new everyday right? Nezumi stood slowly, her legs asleep from sitting so long. "Rin! Come, lets go inside and get cleaned up for dinner."

Rin looked up at Nezumi and smiled, standing and discarding the flowers in her hands. "Okay~"

**-x-**

**Miew~ I didn't like that chapter very much. It felt rushed. I may change it later. Ah well, respond please. :3**


	5. Lost

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I've come up with an idea for a sequel... Also, I don't own Inuyasha, that's what.**

**-x-**

**Lost**

Maybe a left here? _Nothing! Just rooms. _

Nezumi slowly walked down the hallway, not willing to admit to herself that she was lost. Rin had school every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Sesshomaru wouldn't allow for her to go every single day. Something which Nezumi found very odd. _I still don't understand this whole hating humans yet he takes care of a human girl thing. _Since today was Wednesday and Rin had school, that left Nezumi bored and without anything to do. So after getting Rin dressed and fed and off to school, she had decided that exploring the house seemed like a good thing to do. At the time.

Another left turn. Another dead end. _Why is this house so unnecessarily huge? _

After one last left turn, Nezumi stopped and let out a frustrated sigh. _This is ridiculous. All these halls look the same! _

She spotted stairs and went up them, not quite sure what to expect. _Great, another hallway._ She walked down that one, dragging one hand along the wall beside her. She began humming softly and then a thought hit her. _I haven't seen anyone since I've started walking. I wonder where everyone is?_ Nezumi continued walking until coming to another set of stairs.

_Whoa... _This time when she walked up the stairs the hall wasn't the same as the other two. As opposed to the usual red walls, this one had deep blue. And gone was the wooden floors, it had been replaced with soft white carpet. And this hallway only had one room, at the very end. It was a large, deep mahogany double door. She walked over to it, almost mesmerized by it. She reached out a hand, wanting to feel what the door felt like, when a voice startled her out of her somewhat trance.

"What are you doing?"

Nezumi spun around, a gasp leaving her mouth. "I...I was just..."

"Those are my _private_ quarters. You do not have permission to be up here." Sesshomaru stood there, his eyes narrowed.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know...I was lost and...and."

"Enough." Sesshomaru walked towards her and Nezumi paled, shrinking away from him. He paused, a frown touching his features. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said, grabbing her by her arm and yanking her out of the way.

Nezumi stood there, fear making it impossible for her to move. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he turned, walking slowly towards the young girl. Nezumi quickly found herself trapped between the wall and Sesshomaru, and her breathing quickened to an almost painful pace.

"P...please..." She whispered, looking away.

Sesshomaru could smell the fear on her. It was a very unsettling scent, one that bothered him. He grasped her chin and, ignoring her soft gasp, forced her to look at him.

"Tell me something. Why do you fear this Sesshomaru?"

"I..." Nezumi realized she didn't know why she was so afraid him. Aside from what she'd heard about him from other people, she didn't know much about him. "I don't know."

Sesshomaru leaned in close, Nezumi could feel his breath on her neck. She shivered and Sesshomaru growled softly. It was almost like a purr. "Whatever you have heard about this Sesshomaru, disregard it. I am not as heartless as people make me out to be."

"Y...you don't kill demons?"

She heard another growl, this one a bit louder than the other. His mouth brushed against her mark and she shivered again. "I kill whenever necessary, but I do not go out looking for blood." She felt his mouth press against her neck. "I have much better things to do with my time."

"Then why do you hate humans so much?"

Sesshomaru froze and slowly pulled away from Nezumi, far enough so that he could look her in the eyes. "Humans took my father away from my mother. Humans broke up my family."

"But... Rin is human." Nezumi said.

"Rin saved my life." Nezumi's eyes widened and Sesshomaru frowned deeper, "No more questions." He ordered, pulling away from her even more.

"But-ouch!" Nezumi yelped when Sesshomaru suddenly nipped her neck, where her mark was.

"No questions."

Nezumi gave a slight nod and Sesshomaru backed away from her. His eyes narrowed as he studied her. After a moment he said, "You're still afraid of me." He sounded a bit amused and that annoyed Nezumi.

"Well when you put me in situations like this its kinda hard not to be." Nezumi muttered it under her breath but since Sesshomaru was a demon he could hear her as if she'd said it full voice.

"Why is it you talk so quietly?"

Nezumi looked at Sesshomaru, shock blocking her brain from forming an answer. "Uh...I...I don't know."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Its annoying."

Nezumi frowned, looking down. _Nobody said he _had_ to listen to it._

Sesshomaru grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Don't look away. That is annoying as well."

At that Nezumi grew annoyed, pulling away from him. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You don't own me."

"This Sesshomaru does own you." Sesshomaru's voice grew soft, almost threatening. "When I saved you from that man, you became _my _property. The moment I marked you, you became _mine._ Never forget, you belong to _this _Sesshomaru, and you will always belong to me. For as long as you live you will be _mine_. Do you understand me?"

Nezumi didn't know how to respond to that. She began trembling and her breathing once again quickened.

"Lord Sessho-oh! My apologies."

Sesshomaru turned to see Jaken standing a little ways away, bowed down low. "I didn't realize you were-"

"What do you want Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked pulling away from Nezumi.

"Your assistance is requested at the council my Lord."

Sesshomaru gave a very uncharacteristic grunt and pulled away from Nezumi fully, walking towards Jaken. "Take the girl away from my chambers." He ordered.

"Y...yes my Lord." Jaken said, turning to follow the demon. "Come girl."

Nezumi sighed and followed the green toad, rolling her eyes. "I _do_ have a name." She muttered.

After Jaken took her downstairs, she quickly made her way back to her room and threw herself onto her bed.

Her mind wandered to what had happened just a few minutes ago, and try as she might, she just couldn't make sense of it. _He's heartless one minute and seductive the next? I don't understand it. _

It was all very frustrating for poor Nezumi. She sighed, turning onto her side and hugging a pillow close to her. She dozed off like that, until Rin's excited squeals woke her up.

"Nezi-chan! Nezi-chan! Lookit what I made in art class today!"

Nezumi sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When did she fall asleep?

"Hm? What is it Rin?"

"Look~" Rin shoved a picture in Nezumi's face. "See?"

Nezumi took the picture from Rin. She could recognize the four figures standing there, in front of a rather large house which she assumed was their home. There were three figures standing in front of the house, in a field of what looked to be flowers. And a little green figure standing further away, next to the house.

"It's Sesshomaru-sama, Nezi-chan and Rin-chan. Jaken-san is standing next to the house." Rin explained. "Do you like it?"

"Yes Rin. It's very nice." Nezumi said.

"Rin is glad! Rin made it for you~" Rin giggled, crawling into Nezumi's lap.

"Did you? Thank you. I'll find some tape and hang it up later." Nezumi kissed the top of Rin's head. "You hungry?"

"Yes. Rin is very hungry." Rin giggled again. Nezumi slid off the bed, carrying the girl out of the room.

"Let's see whats in the kitchen to eat then, hm?"

**-x-**

**Miew~ How'd you like it? It was a bit hard to write this chapter because I didn't want **

**Sesshy to seem too OOC. Well, review please~**


	6. Dream

**A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed! And those who favorited/alerted my story~ It lets me know people actually read my story~**

**Oh, and I changed Chapter 5 a bit, and added titles to the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Yup, don't own it….yet…**

**-x-**

**Dream**

"_Leave her."_

"_But, she's just a child."_

"_I have enough children. She'll just be a nuisance."_

"_Mom-"_

"_Leave. Her." _

_-x-_

_A three-year-old child woke alone, confusion and fear clouding her mind. _

_"__Momma?" The girl rubbed her eyes, looking around. She had no idea where she was, or how she got here. "Momma…" She whimpered. _

___Where was everyone? Why was she so alone? "Momma!"_

_-x-_

_She hid behind a tree, trying hard to control her breathing. Why did people keep trying to take her? The six-year-old sank to the ground, looking around. She didn't know where she was, but she could hear voices. Peeking around the tree, she saw a man, woman and a little girl who looked her age. _

"_Momma?" The little girl said, looking up at her mother. _

"_We'll find him Kumiko. Don't worry. He couldn't have gone far." The woman said. "Ichiro?" _

"_Anzu! Here boy!" The man, Ichiro, called. _

_The girl felt something wet against her leg. She turned to see what it was and screamed when she saw the little dog behind her, sniffing her leg. She fell, backing away from the dog, tears filling her large green eyes. _

"_Anzu~" Kumiko squealed, running over and scooping the small dog into her arms. "Why did you run away? I was worried about you."_

_The dog yipped and licked Kumiko's cheek, her tail wagging excitedly. _

_The girl, not used to being around people, stood and started to run away but the woman stopped her. _

"_Wait, what are you doing out here all alone little girl?"_

_The girl shrugged, looking away. _

"_Where's your mommy?" _

_Her eyes filled with tears. "She…she leaved me." _

_The woman dropped down to her knees, gently placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "What is your name sweetheart?" _

"_I…I don't have one." Or she did and she just couldn't remember. It'd been so long. She couldn't remember if her mother had ever named her. _

_The woman gasped. "You don't have a name? That's terrible. How old are you?"_

"_Six." The girl said softly. _

"_The same age as my daughter. It's settled then." The woman picked the little girl up, much to her surprise. "I'll take you home with me, and be your new mommy." _

_Three heads looked at her, eyes wide. "Sakura…" Ichiro said. _

"_She can't stay out here all by herself." Sakura said firmly. "Now come. We need to get her washed up." She looked down at the little girl then. "And from now on, your name will be Nezumi."_

_-x-_

"_This is all your fault!" Ichiro growled, throwing yet another book at ten-year-old Nezumi, who just barely dodged that one. _

"_I didn't do it!" Nezumi cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Mommy!" Kumiko cried, clutching her dead mother's shirt, her face buried in her chest._

"_It's your fault she dead!" Ichiro pointed a finger at Nezumi, his face red with anger. "You brought some…some disease with you, and you killed her!" _

"_I didn't kill her!" Nezumi protested, dodging yet another book. _

_Ichiro calmed down a bit, glaring at Nezumi. "The only reason I wont kick you out is because Sakura wouldn't like that. She loved you like a daughter, and this is how you repay her? Get out of my sight."_

_Nezumi ran as fast as she could, running into her room and locking the door. She didn't kill her. She wasn't diseased. She loved Sakura. She had raised her like her own daughter. She'd named her, and loved her. She wouldn't kill her. Why did Ichiro think that?_

_-x-_

_Seventeen-year-old Nezumi woke to the sound of glass breaking, and Ichiro's angry voice. What was going on down there. She climbed out of bed, pulling her long brown hair into a messy bun and opened her window, letting air in. She heard footsteps headed up the stairs then, and turned to the door, ready to greet whoever was there. She didn't expect the door to slam open and see Ichiro's red, angry face standing in the doorway. "You." he growled, pointing at her. _

_Fear immediately gripped her. Whenever Ichiro looked like that, it was never good, for her anyway. "Wh…what did I do?" _

"_You broke my vases!" It was then she noticed the knife in his shaking hands. Her breathing quickened. _

"_I…I didn't! I was here the whole night!" _

"_Liar! Kumiko told me it was you!" he ran towards her and she dodged his hand, a scream escaping her lips. _

"_I didn't! I swear!" Nezumi cried. She screamed again when he suddenly threw the knife at her. She ducked and her eyes widened when she saw it lodged in the wall behind her. 'He's trying to kill me!'_

_He grabbed her by her hair, something he always did when he was angry with her, and tossed her against the far wall. She gasped as the air was knocked out her her, pain shooting through her shoulder. "I'm going to kill you."_

"_Please!" She screamed, rolling away as he tried to kick her. She scrambled to her feet, narrowly dodged another kick. She ran towards the window, and looked out it. It was at least a two foot drop. She turned back to see Ichiro trying to pry the knife from the wall and decided to take her chances. She climbed out the window and, squeezing her eyes shut, dropped out of it. She could feel the air rushing at her as she neared the ground. _

_-x-_

Nezumi woke with a gasp, breaking out into a cold sweat. She rolled over, tears filling her eyes as she tried to calm her trembling body. Why did she have to have that dream now, of all times?

"Nezi-chan?" Came Rin's soft voice. "Are you okay?"

"Y…yeah. I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Nezumi answered softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go to sleep."

"Okay." Nezumi felt the bed shift, and then Rin's breathing evened out once again. Nezumi sighed, wiping her tears away and rolled onto her back, trying to calm her racing heart. _Well, I guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight._

**-x-**

**Miew~ How was that? Did that help explain things better about Nezumi? Review and tell me what you think~**


	7. Motives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but one day...**

**Bold** indicates Sesshy's inner demon

**-x-**

**Motives**

Sesshomaru stood in his office, looking out the window that faced the garden. He saw Rin picking flowers, like she usually did, giggling when a butterfly landed on her nose. He then noticed Nezumi sitting under a tree, watching Rin. He saw her smile as Rin called out to her.

Although, her smile seemed forced, as though something was bothering her.

She'd smelled of worry all day, whenever he passed her. The smell bothered him, and his initial reaction was to grab her and force her to tell him what was wrong with her.

**Why do you care?**

Sesshomaru froze. Why did he care? She was nothing more than a nanny to Rin. That was the only reason why he kept her...right? "This Sesshomaru doesn't care." He finally said.

**You're lying. You care about her.**

Sesshomaru gave a low growl, moving away from the window and sinking into his chair. "This. Sesshomaru. Does. Not. Care."

**So why did you keep her then?**

"To be a nanny to Rin. Nothing more."

**Nothing more?**

"That is what this Sesshomaru said."

**You want her.**

"This Sesshomaru does not want that...human."

**You do. I know you feel that connection, just as I do.**

"There is no connection."

**Yeah? Then explain that feeling you get whenever she is around?**

Sesshomaru fell silent, having no explanation for that. What was that feeling he got? Surely he didn't like the girl.

**Exactly. You want her.**

"She is human." Sesshomaru finally said.

**What's wrong with humans?**

Sesshomaru growled. "You know very well why I hate humans."

**Rin is human.**

Sesshomaru's protest died on his lips. Rin was indeed human. "Rin is different. Rin-"

**Saved your life?**

"Yes. Rin saved this Sesshomaru's life."

**Petty. The only reason you keep her is because she helped you.**

"Is that not a good reason?"

**You want her. Nezumi. Take her. Mate with her.**

"I will not! She is..." Sesshomaru paused. He couldn't use the fact that she was human, since he did keep Rin.

**You want her. I want her. Take her.**

"Why?"

**What will you do when Rin becomes older? Becomes a woman? She needs someone there for her. To show her what to do.**

"The old hag from town will help her when the time comes."

**Kaede? Rin does not want her and you know it. Think how happy it will make Rin if you were to mate with her Nezi-chan.**

"What if she doesn't want me?"

**Maybe if you weren't such an ass...**

"This Sesshomaru is not an...ass."

**You are and we both know it. Mate with her. I will not let you rest until you do.**

Which was completely true. After that day, every time Sesshomaru was anywhere near Nezumi, his inner demon went wild. Pestering him to mate with her, causing him to nearly jump her where she stood. He was sure people noticed his odd behavior, and that annoyed him greatly. Thus he made it a point to avoid her. If he smelled her coming in his general direction he turned and went the other way. He could hardly stand to be in the same house as her, choosing to stay away from home at days on end.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, looking up at him. It was dinner time, and this was the millionth time he had frozen almost completely in his seat.

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru said, looking down at the young girl.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama okay? You aren't ill are you?" Rin's brow furrowed.

"This Sesshomaru is fine. Finish your dinner." He said.

Rin looked down, still frowning. "Ok..." She picked at her food, more moving it around her plate then eating it.

Sesshomaru fought a sigh. He could smell the worry and sadness coming from Rin. He was quickly beginning to learn that he didn't like negative emotions coming from the girls in his home.

"What is it Rin?"

"Nothing..." Rin said, her voice soft.

Sesshomaru lifted the young girl in his lap and gently tilted her chin up so that she was forced to look at him. Her eyes were misted with tears. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...Nezi-chan has been upset all day, even though she said nothing was wrong. Rin can see that she was upset. She cried a couple of times too, even though she tried to hide it. And Sesshomaru-sama has been gone so much, Rin thought that you were ill, or angry with Rin."

Sesshomaru licked Rin's nose gently, a puppy kiss as she called it. "Do not worry yourself dear one. This Sesshomaru is all right."

Rin snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest. "Rin is glad Sesshomaru-sama is okay. Rin is worried for Nezi-chan though." She twisted to look up at Sesshomaru. "Will you talk to her?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, a frown on his face. "You want this Sesshomaru to talk to her?"

Rin nodded. "Please?

Sesshomaru did sigh then, causing Rin to frown. "Nevermind. You don't have to..."

"This Sesshomaru will talk to her. Tomorrow." Sesshomaru said. "Finish your food now."

Clearly satisfied, Rin began eating once again.

-x-

"What is wrong with you?" Was the first thing out of Sesshomaru's mouth when he saw Nezumi. He had found her wandering around the kitchen, touching random things here or there, but there was a slightly dazed look on her face.

Nezumi turned, startled at the sudden voice, breaking her out of her somewhat trance. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream, and she tended to get lost in her thoughts, oblivious to her surroundings when she thought about certain things. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Rin says that there is something wrong with you." Sesshomaru walked towards her, causing her to immediately back away.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Nezumi said, though her voice shook as she spoke.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"I am not." Nezumi said.

"She said she heard you crying."

Nezumi looked away then. "Why do you care?"

Sesshomaru paused in his advancement towards her. _What is with that question?_ He thought, annoyed.

"This Sesshomaru cares not about your feelings. Rin merely sent me to check on you. If you don't want to talk then fine, this Sesshomaru will not pester you." He turned to leave but her soft voice stopped him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"This Sesshomaru has no need to avoid anyone." Which was a complete lie. But he couldn't just come out and say, "my inner demon wants me to mate with you and so I've been avoiding you so I don't take you where you stand."

"So you're avoiding Rin?"

Sesshomaru turned to her, a frown on his face. "This Sesshomaru avoids no one. I have much work that needs to be done and I don't have time to lounge around the house." He turned and left, not giving Nezumi a chance to respond.

She sighed, slowly making her way back to her room. He'd said Rin had sent him, but Sesshomaru didn't seem like the type to check on anyone, even if Rin begged him.

_Maybe he does care?_

No, he said so himself he didn't care about her feelings. Nezumi sighed again. That comment hurt, even though she didn't want it too. This was Sesshomaru for goodness sake. It would be surprising if he cared about anyone other than himself.

Nezumi sat on her bed, laying on her back after a moment. She looked out the window, and frowned. She needed to get out the house, other than the garden. She was going to go crazy soon if she didn't.

Rin came into the room then, the door opening slowly. "Nezi-chan?"

"Rin." Nezumi sat up and the young girl walked further into the room.

"Is Nezi-chan okay?"

"I'm fine Rin." Nezumi said, holding out her arms. Rin climbed into the bed with Nezumi and settled herself onto Nezumi's lap, resting her head on her chest. "Rin. Have you ever been into town?"

"Once, with Jaken. We went to go get some stuff from Kaede."

"Would you like to go with me tomorrow? Look around and stuff."

Rin smiled up at Nezumi, her eyes sparkling. "Rin would love that."

"Great."

**-x-**

**Miew~ How was that? Sorry it took so long for me to update xD. I have the next chapter already in mind, so it shouldn't take as long. Review please. :D**


	8. Return

**Disclaimer: I had the idea first, I swear I did. But Rumiko Takahashi got to it first, so I don't own it.**

**-x-**

**Return**

"Rin are you ready?" Nezumi called.

"Here I come~!" Rin bounced down the stairs, two at a time. She paused at the bottom when Sesshomaru walked into the room, and then grinned, running over to him. "Rin and Nezi-chan are going into town~"

Sesshomaru patted the young girl on the head, and looked up at Nezumi. "Be careful."

Rin giggled, spinning around. "Of course we will." She ran over to Nezumi, who placed her hand on Rin's head. Rin looked up at Nezumi, smiling. "Are you ready Nezi-chan?"

Nezumi looked down at Rin, a light blush crossing her cheeks. "Uh, yeah. Let's go." Nezumi turned and walked out the front door, Rin trailing happily behind.

-x-

"Look Nezi-chan! It's so pretty~!" Rin squealed in the clothing store. She held a light pink dress in front of her, spinning around. "Isn't it?"

"Yes." Nezumi laughed. "It is. Maybe Sesshomaru will buy it for you?" Nezumi didn't think he would, but it was worth a try, no?

"Maybe. Rin will ask him when we get back." Rin placed the dress back on the rack and, spotting a toy section, squealed excitedly and made a beeline for it. Nezumi laughed, she'd never seen someone so excited in a store before.

"Wait up Rin." Nezumi called, following after the young girl. She found her holding a stuffed dog, looking up at Nezumi with wide eyes.

"Look Nezi-chan~!" It was a cute medium sized dog. It was all white, save for its gold eyes and a red tip on its tail and paws. Its pink tongue was sticking out the side of its mouth. "It reminds Rin of Sesshomaru-sama!"

Nezumi looked at the dog, surprised. It did look a lot like Sesshomaru. She placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle. "It does. Do you want it?"

"Yes! Rin wants it very much!" Rin said, a grin forming on her face. "Will Nezi-chan get it for Rin?"

Nezumi pulled her wallet out of the pocket of her jacket. "Let's see..." She counted the money she had, and then looked at the price tag of the dog. "I think I have enough."

"Yay!" Rin giggled, spinning around in a circle. "Rin is happy."

Nezumi laughed as they made they're way to the checkout, Nezumi walking where Rin skipped, swinging the dog happily. "Rin is gonna name it Taka."

Rin placed the dog onto the counter and waited patiently for Nezumi to pay for it. After they were done, Rin hugged her new friend close and grinned up at Nezumi. "Rin thanks Nezi-chan for buying Taka-sama for her!"

"You're welcome Rin." Nezumi laughed. "Are you hungry?" Rin nodded, looking up at Nezumi. "Do you want to go back home or go to a restaurant?"

"Rin has never eaten out before. Is it nice?"

"Very. They have all types of food."

"Rin wants to eat out then."

Nezumi nodded and took Rin's hand, steering her towards the restaurant. "Okay then. Eating out it is."

"Yay!" Rin giggled, once again swinging Taka next to her. "What do they have there?"

"Oh they have lot's of stuff. Ice cream, chicken, mac and cheese..." Nezumi trailed off as her scanning eyes fell on a blond head, recognizing the familiar curly pony-tail attached to it.

"Nezi-chan?" Rin said, looking up at the older girl. She'd gone quite and had tensed up. "Is Nezi-chan okay?"

Nezumi looked down at Rin, a nodded, trying to calm her racing heart. "I'm fine." She answered softly, though her brain was working double time now. If Kumiko is here, that must mean Ichiro is here too. He would never let her come to town alone. Sure enough, as soon as the words were thought, Nezumi spotted Ichiro a few feet away, watching Kumiko. He turned his head ever-so slightly to the right and locked eyes with Nezumi. The moment he did, she saw the all-too familiar scowl form on his face and the murderous glare appear in his eyes. He turned completely towards her, his face going red with anger. When he started walking towards her, Nezumi gasped and her grip tightened on Rin's hand, frightening the young girl. "Nezi-chan?"

"Let's go back home Rin." Nezumi said, turning and practically dragging Rin behind her.

"But why? Rin thought we were eating out." Rin protested, looking behind her to see what had scared her Nezi-chan. She'd gone deathly pale, and her grip on Rin was bordering painful. "Nezi-chan?"

"Please Rin. Just listen to me. We have to leave." They quickly weaved their way through traffic, Nezumi looking back every few seconds to see if Ichiro was still following them. When they finally reached the outskirts of town, Nezumi stopped, lifted Rin into her arms and began running towards the house.

I should've agreed to having someone drive us. Nezumi thought as she ran as fast as she could, though it wasn't very fast considering she was carrying Rin.

Rin wrapped her arms tightly around Nezumi's neck, Taka trapped between Rin and Nezumi's bodies. She buried her face in Nezumi's neck as they continued to run. Rin felt like crying as confusion and fear became her dominate emotions.

Nezumi heard her charge whimper softly and she instantly felt bad. She hadn't meant to have this day turn out this way. "I'm sorry Rin." She whispered. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Nezumi continued to run, her chest hurting after a few minutes. Suddenly, she tripped and tumbled towards the ground. Pain shot through her foot as Rin went flying out of her hands, landing on the ground roughly and bouncing once before rolling to a stop.

Rin rolled to her front, lifting herself to her feet. She'd landed on her arm when she flew out of Nezumi's arms and it was now bleeding. "Nezi-chan!"

"I'm okay. I just tripped." Over what she wasn't sure.

"You're bleeding." Rin said, running over to Nezumi.

"So are you." Nezumi lifted Rin back into her arms, wincing at her sore foot.

"Nezi-chan you hurt your foot. You can't run like that." Rin protested. "Put Rin down."

Nezumi sighed, Rin was right. She couldn't run on her ankle, and carry Rin at the same time. She put Rin down, frowning. "Run back to the house and get Sesshomaru."

"But what about you?" Rin asked, clutching Taka closely to her.

"I'll be fine. Just go. I don't want you hurt."

Rin's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "Rin doesn't want to leave Nezi-chan."

"Go Rin!" Nezumi pushing the girl away from her. "I don't care about what happens to me but I'll hate myself if something happens to you." She sank to the ground, her ankle throbbing with pain. "Go."

Rin, after another moment of hesitation, turned and ran.

Nezumi sighed, looking down at her quickly swelling ankle. She couldn't go anywhere with this foot, but she couldn't stay here either. Ichiro would be here soon.

Soon came a lot faster than she would've liked. Ichiro stopped in front of her, a grin on his face.

"What do you want from me?" Nezumi asked.

"What do I want from you? I take you in my house, fed you, clothed you. And you kill my wife. And then you have the guts to run away from me? And humiliate me, a demon hunter, in front of a demon? I want you dead, to put it plainly. But I will make you suffer, just as you have made me suffer all these years."

He grabbed Nezumi by her hair and she cried out, her hands going to his. "Let me go!" She cried. He began dragging her further away from town.

"Not a chance. Not when I finally have you."

**-x-**

**Miew~ Wow that took a lot longer than I thought. I hope you like it. Review please :3**


	9. Mercy

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own Inuyasha. Obviously, I doesn't own proper grammars either :D**

**-x-**

**Mercy**

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin tore through the house, searching everywhere for her Lord. She nearly ran over Jaken, who glared up at her.

"Rin! What part of no running in the house don't you understand?"

"Jaken!" Rin cried. "Where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

"In his office." When Rin dashed away and Jaken turned in the direction of which she had ran. "Stop running!"

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin burst into the office, not bothering to knock.

"Rin. How many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering?" Sesshomaru asked, not looking up from his papers.

"Rin is sorry." She brushed the tears that had gathered in her eyes away and took a deep breath. "Sesshomaru-sama. Nezi-chan is in trouble and needs help."

Sesshomaru looked up then, a frown on his face. "Rin, what happened to your arm?"

Rin looked down at the still bleeding appendage. "Rin cut it when Nezi-chan tripped." Her eyes filled with tears again. "Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is worried."

"Where is she?"

"Rin doesn't know." Rin began crying. "She hurt her ankle and was on the ground. She told Rin to come find Sesshomaru-sama. What if something bad happened to Nezi-chan?"

Rin suddenly found herself in the arms of Sesshomaru, his hand gently stroking her hair. "Calm yourself Rin. I will go find her. Jaken!"

The green toad was in the doorway in a heartbeat. "My Lord?"

"Keep an eye on Rin. I have something to attend to."

-x-

Nezumi woke to a dark room, her head pounding with pain. She twisted her wrist, and winced when she felt that there was a rope tying her wrists above her head coming from the ceiling. Her feet were just barely touching the ground, which felt like wood. Her ankle was throbbing in pain, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could just barely make out a bed in one corner, a small dresser next to it and a window across the room.

"Daddy! She's awake!"

A light flooded on then, and Nezumi blinked at the sudden change.

"Well well, never thought I would see you again. I was all ready to just forget all about you." Ichiro said.

"Why don't you just let me go?" Nezumi asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I can't do that!" Ichiro snapped. "I already explained it to you. I can't just let you go. You've put me and my daughter through so much..." He trailed off, and then turned to Kumiko. "Go get my blade."

Kumiko nodded and ran out of the room, returning moments later with a small pocket knife. She handed it to Ichiro and he opened it, walking over to Nezumi and sliding it across her throat. She gasped, her breathing quickening as she felt the cool blade against her skin. "Please. Let me go."

"Not a chance." Ichiro grinned. "You don't have your demon friend here to protect you this time. What was his name? Sesshomaru?"

"You met Lord Sesshomaru?" Kumiko gasped.

Ichiro glared at his daughter. "Shut up Kumiko." He turned back to Nezumi and ran his knife down the length of her arm, drawing blood. Nezumi cried out, yanking away.

"Stop it!" Her yanking her arm away caused him to cut her deeper than he was trying to.

"Damnit, stay still!" He growled, slashing his knife across her other arm. She screamed in pain, tears filling her eyes.

"Daddy..." Kumiko said as blood dripped down Nezumi's arms.

"Quiet!" Ichiro snapped.

"But, I think I hear something." She said nervously.

"So go see what it is." Ichiro turned his attention back to Nezumi and slowly ran the knife across her chest, effectively drawing blood and slicing her shirt.

Kumiko huffed and stood, storming out of the room. She cautiously looked around and walked further out, only to gasp when she was suddenly spun around, and her vision suddenly filled with golden.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She gasped when she could finally make out who it was pinning her to the wall.

"Where is she?" He demanded. Kumiko blushed at being so close to him, her heart thundering loudly.

"She who?" She asked.

"Do not play games with this Sesshomaru. Tell me where Nezumi is or I will not hesitate to slit your throat."

Kumiko pouted, crossing her arms. "You're a lot meaner in person."

"Where is she?"

Kumiko pointed to the door behind her and Sesshomaru quickly walked away, thoroughly annoyed.

-x-

By then Ichiro had given Nezumi numerous cuts all over her body. He held the knife up to her throat, an excited grin on his face. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

He pressed the knife against her throat and Nezumi squeezed her eyes shut, but the end never came. She felt the knife slash lightly across her throat and Ichiro's choaked cry. Nezumi opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway grabbing Ichiro by what little hair he had. She gasped. "Sesshomaru?"

"Daddy! I'm sorry. I tried to stop him." Kumiko cried, running into the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, tossing Ichiro across the room and into a wall. Ichiro stood, his face red with anger.

"What do you think you're doing here on my property?" Ichiro finally sputtered.

"What do you think you are doing with my human?" Sesshomaru countered. "This Sesshomaru told you before not to touch her, did I not?" Ichiro didn't answer and Sesshomaru continued talking. "Now I walk in and find you about to kill _this _Sesshomaru's property. I told you that you wouldn't be so lucky if I ever found you again, did I not?" When Ichiro still didn't answer Sesshomaru slowly walked towards Ichiro. "What do you propose this Sesshomaru do, since you seem so bent on dying?"

"Sesshomaru?" Nezumi finally called, her voice trembling. Sesshomaru looked over towards her, and she could see his eyes were tinged in red and she hesitated.

"What is it girl?" Sesshomaru finally snapped, causing Nezumi to jump.

"I...I can't feel my wrists." Sesshomaru walked over to her and leaned close to her, his nose barely touching hers.

"I will deal with you later." He said, cutting the rope from her wrists and catching her before she hit the ground. He placed her in the corner of the room and then turned back to Ichiro, who cowered in the corner.

"Please. Have mercy." He sobbed, causing Sesshomaru to scoff.

"Mercy? You didn't look like you were giving mercy to an innocent human."

"Bu...but she deserved it."

"Deserved it? What could she," Sesshomaru motioned towards Nezumi, "have ever done to deserve to be tortured."

"Sh...she killed my wife. And broke my vases and...and..."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru snapped, causing everyone in the room to jump. "I don't believe Nezumi could hurt a fly. Let alone kill someone."

"Daddy..." Kumiko now said. "Nezumi didn't break the vases. I did."

"What?" Ichiro looked up at her. "But you said..."

"I know. I lied. I didn't want to get in trouble."

"Did she put you up to this?" Ichiro growled, looking over at Nezumi, who backed further into the corner.

"No! Daddy she didn't. Nezumi never did anything. It was all me. I just told you it was her so I wouldn't get in trouble." She looked over at Nezumi. "I'm sorry..."

"What about my wife?"

"She probably died of old age." Sesshomaru said. "Nezumi didn't kill anyone." Sesshomaru shook his head and walked over to Nezumi, lifting her into his arms.

"Wait...your not going to kill me?"

"I am not as heartless as you." Sesshomaru walked past them. "But if I ever see your face again, believe me you will not be so lucky."

Sesshomaru left the room then and made his way back to his home.

"Sesshomaru..."

He didn't answer her. He continued to walk in silence, all the way back to the house. He carried her into his room, placing her on his bed. "You are to stay in this room, in this bed. Do not move a muscle until I return, understand?"

Nezumi nodded and with that Sesshomaru left the room. She sank back against the pillows and sighed. _I've really done it this time._

**-x-**

**Miew~ Comment and tell me what you think~ 3**


	10. Mine

**Disclaimer: Ohoho, how I wish I owned Inu. But alas, I do not. Ahh well...**

By the way, more Sesshy arguing with himself this chapter.

**-x-**

**Mine**

Nezumi sat on the bed, her ankle throbbing slightly. She could hear Sesshomaru talking outside the room, and her eyes widened. "Is he talking to himself?"

Sesshomaru suddenly burst into the room, his eyes almost completely red.

"Sesshomaru?"

He glared at her and she froze.

**Take her!**

Sesshomaru recoiled, slamming his back into the wall.

"No!" He growled.

**Why not? You want her, do you not?**

"That is beside the point! I will not mate a human!"

**But you'll care for one, no?**

"Thats...different." Sesshomaru said.

**Different how? It is not different and you know it.**

"I said no!" He barked, causing Nezumi to jump.

Poor Nezumi was terrified, and horribly confused. Why was he talking to himself? And was he talking about her? "Sesshomaru...?" She called hesitantly.

**If you won't I will.**

"You wouldn't dare." Sesshomaru growled.

**I will and you know it.**

"How do you know she even wants it?" He now asked.

**Does it matter?**

"I will not mate someone who will not have me."

So they were talking about her. Nezumi watched as Sesshomaru's eyes went from gold to red, flickering back and forth. Sesshomaru went from talking to making snarls and growls. He had his hands on the walls, his claws out as if holding himself against it. He kept looking at her, and then looking away.

Sesshomaru noticed how pale Nezumi was getting, and the way she trembled ever-so slightly.

"You are frightening her." He said.

**So? You don't care about the human, remember?**

Sesshomaru let out a loud snarl, causing Nezumi to jump. "Do not mock me!"

**I'm not mocking you. Only stating a fact.**

"It is a fact not worth stating."

**Ooh, touchy are we? Do we really care for the human?**

"Shut up."

**You are. The big bad Sesshomaru loves a human.**

"I am not in love with her." Seeshomaru snapped.

**You're pretty defensive for someone not in love.**

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, his eyes flickering from red to gold.

**Let me take her.**

"No. If anyone is to do it, let me."

**No! You won't! I know you. Let me.**

"I will."

**You are a terrible liar Sesshomaru.**

With that Sesshomaru's demon began forcing his control on Sesshomaru. He fought it, not wanting to give control of his body but his demon was proving to be the stronger of the two. Before completely losing control, Sesshoumaru muttered, "I'm sorry."

Nezumi watched as Sesshomaru's eyes went completely blood red. He looked down at her and grinned, showing his sharp fangs. Her fear escalated and her heart began to beat faster.

"Do not be afraid." His voice sounded odd, like a mix between Sesshomaru's and something else. "I will not hurt you. He will not let me." He added the last part with a snort.

"What do you want from me?" Nezumi now asked, her voice quiet and shaky.

He laughed, walking over to her and climbing over her. His silver hair fell like a curtain around them as he leaned close to her. "You. I just want you."

She blushed deeply. "W...why?"

"Why?" He bent down to sniff at her neck before licking it. "Because I can."

"B...but I'm human. Why would you want a...a human?"

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Have you truly not noticed?"

When all Nezumi could do was give a slight shake of her head he sighed. "The man is in love with you."

Nezumi froze, her eyes widening. "No...he couldn't be."

"Oh, but he is." He grinned. "He refuses to believe it as well. But why else would he keep a human such as yourself around?"

"B...but..." Nezumi frowned, her thoughts scrambling around in her brain, trying to make sense of this. Sesshomaru couldn't be in love with her. He hated her, right?

"It's not rocket science girl." He said.

Nezumi frowned up at the man over her. "I didn't say it was rocket science."

"Your acting like it." He shook his head, grinning again. "You are distracting me girl."

Nezumi opened her mouth to talk, but was quickly interrupted by his lips on hers. She gasped sharply, but that only caused him to deepen the kiss.

Nezumi at first tried to pull away, to break the kiss, but he cupped her cheek in his hand, preventing her from moving. Nezumi slowly began to grow warm, her body melting against his hold. When he did finally pull away, Nezumi drew in a ragged breath, closing her eyes to avoid his.

She didn't have very long to catch her breath as he leaned down to kiss her again. She gave a soft squeak when she felt his tooth tug on her bottom lip, her eyes flying open to stare at him. He looked back at her, breaking the kiss and brushing his lips down her throat, to the junction between that and her shoulder.

"You are mine." He murmured, nipping at it.

Nezumi struggled to breathe as his other hand went to her waist, pulling her up into a sitting position. He tugged her so that she was sitting in his lap, her body pressed tightly against his. He kissed her again, the hand on her cheek going to cradle the back of her head. His other hand slid down to her hip. He smirked when he felt her arms hesitantly wrap around his neck, pressing her closer.

Nezumi gasped when she felt his mouth on her neck, his teeth gently grazing the skin.

"Wha...what are you doing?" She stammered when he pushed her back onto the bed.

"What I started to do before you distracted me."

"Ahh!" Nezumi screamed when he sank his teeth into her neck. Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from screaming even more. He pulled his teeth out of her after a moment and gently licked the spot he'd marked her.

"Why...why did you do that? I thought you already marked me." She whimpered.

He turned to look at her and she could see his eyes were red. He pressed himself against her and kissed her deeply.

Nezumi was terribly confused. She didn't know what was going on. Her body felt hot and tingly, and she didn't understand why Sesshomaru kept kissing her. She pulled away from him, drawing in a ragged breath. "S...Sesshomaru...why do you keep doing this?"

"Mine." He growled. His hand slid down her hip and then to the back of her knee, pulling her leg around his waist. She gasped when he did the same with her other leg, pressing himself against her.

Nezumi let out a soft gasp when he licked the spot he'd marked her, pressing tighter against her. He growled softly, his teeth grazing the still sensitive spot, causing Nezumi to shiver.

"Sesshomaru?" She said softly.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "I am frightening you."

"N...no."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

He studied her for a moment, causing her to blush and look away.

"Do you know what I did to you just now?" He asked, running his tongue across her mark.

"You marked me?"

He snorted, pulling away to look her in the eye. "I mated you."

"You...what?" Nezumi's eyes grew wide. "B...but I thought in order to mate with someone you have to..." She trailed off when he smirked. "What?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?"

Nezumi froze, staring up at him. "W...why do you want to...with...with me?"

He snorted again, leaning down so that their lips barely touched. "I told you girl, Sesshomaru is in love with you. I am only doing what he is afraid to."

She opened her mouth to talk but he quickly covered it with his, cutting her off.

"Enough talking." He murmured.

**-x-**

**Miew~ I cut it off here because...well frankly it was either cut it off or keep writing more and more and more. /sigh. Comment please~ :3**


	11. Mate

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish... -sob-**

**-x-**

**Mate  
**

"S-Sess...nnngh." Nezumi twisted under the weight of the man above her, arching her body whenever he touched her. His mouth continued to suck and nip at her neck as his hand slowly ventured lower and lower. "Ahh!" She shrieked when he finally reached that spot, stroking her quickly. "S-Sesshomaru!"

**Let me out!** Sesshomaru growled.

_Fine. But you better finish what I started. _His demon sighed, allowing Sesshomaru control.

Nezumi opened her eyes when Sesshomaru's hand stilled, about to question him, only to gasp in surprise when his hand began moving again, faster than before. "Nnngggh..."

Sesshomaru heard her breathing hitch, and then she stiffened. "Relax." He murmured against her neck, lifting his head to see her tightly shut eyes. "Look at me, Nezumi."

Her eyes opened, and she bit her lip as she met Sesshomaru's gaze. "I won't hurt you." Her breathing hitched again, and then turned into rather loud whines and moans.

"Sesshomaru?" She whimpered, her body writhing.

"Let it happen Nezumi. Let it take over."

"S-S-Sess...ahhh!" Her body arched against his as she reached her release, a loud cry coming from her lips. After a moment, she collapsed onto the bed, trying hard to control her breathing. She felt Sesshomaru's mouth on hers in a gentle kiss, much gentler than before. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his tongue prod her lips and she opened her mouth to his.

Sesshomaru began to undress, settling himself between her legs. "Nezumi." He pulled away from her and she opened her eyes again. "Do you want this?"

Nezumi froze, her eyes widening. _Now he's giving me a choice? He didn't seem to care a minute ago. _"Wha...I..." She swallowed and tried again. "Why are you asking me?" She turned her head away, avoiding his gaze. "You didn't seem to care a while ago."

Sesshomaru grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'm asking you now. My demon may have taken you against your will but I will not lower myself to that. Now answer me, do you or do you not wish to be mated to me?"

Nezumi stared up at him, her voice faltering. "I-I..."

Sesshomaru sighed and began moving away from her. "Very well."

**Don't you dare move away from her!**

_Quiet! _

"No, wait!" Nezumi reached out to grab his wrist and Sesshomaru turned back to look at her. Her face was a deep red and she was avoiding his gaze. "I-I want to..."

That was all Sesshomaru needed. His mouth was on hers in a heartbeat, and she could hear the sound of a zipper before Sesshomaru yanked off his remaining clothing and lowered himself onto Nezumi. He smelled her fear spike and he pulled away, pressing soothing kisses to her chin. "Relax mate." He purred, causing Nezumi to blush. "It will only hurt but for a moment."

Nezumi nodded and squeezed her eyes closed, only to shoot open as pain shot through her entire body. Sesshomaru kissed her tears away, and she turned her face towards his, finding his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. After that, Sesshomaru quickly set a pace for them, and not soon after that, they both screamed each others names, bodies collapsing against each other in exhaustion.

Sesshomaru gathered the young woman in his arms, who had her eyes closed, and pulled her back against his chest, cradling her against him and pulling the covers over him. "Rest, mate." He murmured. Nezumi nodded, relaxing completely, before allowing sleep to over-take her.

**-x-**

**Miew~ That was short. If I could blush, I would be a deep red by now. Sorry for taking so long to update~ Review pwease~ :3**


	12. Irresistible

**Gahhh!**** I**** really ****need ****to**** update ****faster. ****Oh ****how**** I ****wish ****my ****brain ****functioned.**

**Disclaimer:****You ****guys ****already ****know...I ****don****'****t ****own ****it...-sobs-**

**-x-**

**Irresistible**

Nezumi woke slowly, her whole lower half sore. She moaned, rolling onto her stomach. Why was she so sore? She didn't remember doing much yesterday.

She'd been in bed all day because of her ankle. Sesshomaru had seen too-

Nezumi sat up quickly with a gasp, an action that caused pain to shoot through her. Sesshomaru!

Suddenly memories of the previous night flooded her mind, and caused a blush to burn her cheeks. Her hand flew to her neck, touching the bite mark on her neck. Sesshomaru had marked her, made her his mate.

A knock on the door diverted her attention, and she pulled the covers higher on her naked form as Rin came bouncing into the room, climbing onto the bed with her.

"Good afternoon Nezi-chan~" The little girl giggled.

"Afternoon?" Nezumi looked out the window to see that it was indeed the middle of the day.

"Yes." Rin giggled again. "Sesshomaru-sama said Nezi-chan had a loooong night and that you would need lots of rest."

Nezumi blushed at that, her eyes growing wide. "He did?"

"Uh-huh." Rin smiled, reaching out to touch Nezumi's cheek. "Why is Nezi-chan blushing?"

Nezumi lowered her eyes, about to answer when the door opened again and Sesshomaru was standing there. "Rin."

The little girl turned and, seeing Sesshomaru, gasped. She leaned close to Nezumi and whispered, "Rin isn't supposed to be in here." Rin bounced off the bed, running over to Sesshomaru. "Hi Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin. Why are you not with Jaken studying?"

Rin pouted. "Jaken is booooring. Rin wanted to come see Nezi-chan."

"Go back to Jaken, Rin. You can see Nezumi later."

Rin reached up her hands, and Sesshomaru sighed a bit before bending down to pick the little girl up. He licked her nose, and got a nose rub in response. Lowering Rin, he watched as she skipped away before returning his attention back to the still blushing Nezumi.

"How are you feeling?"

Nezumi looked away. "Sore."

Sesshomaru smirked. "As to be expected."

Nezumi's hand rose to once again touch her mark, and then she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Are we really mated?"

Sesshomaru gave a simple nod, walking over to stand at the side of her bed. "We are."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru ignored her, throwing the cover off and lifting her into his arms. She gasped, torn between wrapping her arms around his neck or covering her body as much as she could.

"Relax, mate." Sesshomaru sighed, carrying her into the bath room. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked already."

Nezumi's blush darkened, and she looked down, settling for covering her chest up.

They made it to the bathroom, where Sesshomaru all but dumped Nezumi into the hot water. She spurted out of the water, attempting to wipe the water out of her face with her wet hands, with no success. "Sesshomaru! Why did you do that?"

"You need to relax your muscles or else you will be sore. Hot water is the best solution for that."

"You could have warned me!"

"I could have." Sesshomaru peeled his own clothes off his body, stepping into the water. "But I didn't. This Sesshomaru felt no need to."

Nezumi looked up at Sesshomaru, immediately diverting her gaze. She gasped when she felt him yank her against his back, her blush deepening even more, if that was at all possible.

"You are much too easily embarrassed around me mate." He growled, pressing his mouth against her mark.

"T-that's because..." Nezumi trailed off when Sesshomaru's hand slid up her body to cup her breast. "Mmmnnn..."

"Because?" Sesshomaru flickered his thumb across her nipple.

"S-Sesshomaru..." Nezumi moaned softly. "I-I can't think when you - ahhh..." Sesshomaru nipped her neck, his other hand venturing lower, until he reached between her legs. "I-I thought t-this was supposed to b-be relaxing?"

All too soon Sesshomaru was gone from behind her. "Relax then. I will be in my office."

-x-

**Why ****did ****you ****run ****from**** her?**

"Do not question this Sesshomaru."

**She ****is ****your ****mate! ****You ****have ****the ****right ****to**** take ****her ****whenever ****you ****wish!**

"Silence!"

Sesshomaru stopped pacing when he realized what he was doing, and placed a clawed hand on the corner of his desk, a frown in place of his usual emotionless face. Why did he run from her? His demon was right about one thing, they were mated now, so he did have the right to take her.

**So ****go ****back ****in**** there ****and ****claim ****what****'****s ****yours. ****You ****know ****you ****want ****her! ****No ****sense ****in**** denying ****it!**

God, when had his demon become such a nuisance? "This Sesshomaru will take her when he is ready."

**You****'****re ****worried ****about ****hurting ****her, ****aren****'****t ****you?**

Sesshomaru said nothing to this question. It was true that being with Nezumi so soon after taking her virginity would cause her pain, but he wasn't worried about it, was he?

**The**** great ****Lord ****Sesshomaru ****reduced**** to**** a**** love ****sick ****puppy ****by ****a ****measly ****human ****girl.**

Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to answer as Rin was nearing the room. He opened the door right when she was about to knock, and was greeted with a surprised giggle. "Sesshomaru-sama~" She lifted her arms up, giggling when he lifted her.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Can Rin see Nezi-chan now?"

"Not now Rin. Wait until tomorrow."

Rin's face fell, and Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin."

"Rin has school tomorrow." She pouted. "Rin won't get to see Nezi-chan for a long time."

"Yes, I know Rin. But Nezumi needs her rest." Sesshomaru licked her nose, causing Rin to giggle. "You can wait, right?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin smiled, rubbing her nose against his. "Rin is gonna play with Jaken!"

Sesshomaru set Rin down and watched as she scurried off.

-x-

Nezumi sat on the edge of the bed, her hair dripping wet and her ankle throbbing in pain. After Sesshomaru had left her in the water, she had to walk back to the room by herself. Her ankle hadn't fully healed yet, so it had taken quite a bit of effort to get to her room. Now she was on her bed, completely naked, because she couldn't find a towel to put on.

The door opened suddenly then, and Sesshomaru was in the room. Nezumi jumped and reached for the cover to try and cover herself, but Sesshomaru was faster. He was on her in a heartbeat, knocking her backward, his hands pinning her wrists above her head.

"Ahh! S-Sesshomaru!" A blush stained her cheeks when Sesshomaru's mouth touched down on her neck, running his tongue along her neck.

"Irresistible." He murmured, his mouth nipping down to her chest. He wedged himself between her legs so she could feel his arousal, and grinded against her, getting a moan in response. "Simply irresistible."

**-x-**

**Miew~? How'd I do? College kicked/is kicking my butt, sowwy for taking so long. Thanks to everyone who still favorites/alerts/reviews my story, you guys are the reason I keep watching. I love you all! Review please 3**


	13. Sickness

**I'm alive still, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: -sob-**

**-x-**

**Sickness**

"Nezi-chan~" Nezumi woke suddenly to the sound of Rin running into her room, followed by a thump on her bed. "Nezi-chan~ Play with Rin?"

Nezumi shifted and moved to get up, but a sharp pain in her stomach prevented her from doing so and she moaned, laying back on the bed. "Not right now Rin. I'm not feeling well."

Rin pouted, reaching out to press a hand to Nezumi's forehead. "Nezi-chan wasn't feeling good yesterday either."

"I know Rin." Nezumi sighed. "I'm sorry."

Rin sighed as well, patting Nezumi's forehead. "Rin will go get Nezi-chan some juice. It always helps Rin."

Nezumi nodded and waited for Rin to disappear down the hall before sitting up slowly, hands on her choppy stomach. She had no idea why she was suddenly so sick. It had started yesterday, with her waking up in the morning and releasing all her food into the toilet.

Speaking of which, Nezumi flew out of bed, just barely making it to the toilet. She figured it had been something she'd eaten yesterday, but now she knew for a fact it wasn't food poisoning.  
_What is it then?_

Rin, and even Jaken, had suggested Nezumi go see a doctor about this, but Nezumi had refused almost immediately. She had no desire of letting Sesshomaru know about what was going on, which is exactly what would have happened if she'd gone to see a doctor. Ever since they'd mated, Sesshomaru hadn't really left her side. Jaken had told her that when Inuyoukai mate, they form an attachment to their mates and they are super affectionate towards them. Thankfully he had to return to work and therefore didn't have as much time to coddle her.

"She's in here. She hasn't left since yesterday."

_Well, that was short lived. _Nezumi sighed and kept her place at the toilet, feeling entirely too weak to attempt to make it back to her bed.

She heard the door open, and Rin call out her name before they ventured into the bathroom where they found Nezumi curled on the floor, her arm resting on the toilet.

"Nezi-chan!" Rin ran over to Nezumi, dropping onto the floor next to her, worry clear on the little girl's face. "Are you okay Nezi-chan?"

"I'm fine Rin, really. You didn't have to bring help." Nezumi really wished Rin hadn't gotten Sesshomaru, who was standing in the doorway staring at her.

"But... Nezi-chan has been sick for two whole days! Rin was worried." The little girl insisted, a frown on her lips.

"I know Rin. But I'm fine. It's just a little bug. It'll be gone soon." Nezumi moved to stand, which was very difficult with her stomach being so choppy still. She managed to stand up though, leaning against the sink.

After a moment she began walking back to the room. She didn't get past Sesshomaru though. The moment Nezumi got near him, he moved, grabbing her wrist.

"Sess-" Sesshomaru cut her off, burying his nose in her neck.

"You smell off." He finally spoke, his eyes finding hers.

"O-off?" Nezumi's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean, off?"

"I mean off. You don't smell like yourself." He pulled her into the room, pushing her onto the bed. Sesshomaru climbed over her, his nose returning to her neck. "What is wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know." Nezumi squeaked when Sesshomaru yanked her shirt up, his nose skimming her stomach. His eyes flashed up to hers, and then he looked over to Rin.

"Rin."

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Go get Jaken."

Rin nodded and ran to do as her lord commanded.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Nezumi was blushing deeply as Sesshomaru's nose continued to skim her stomach. When it began to venture lower she gasped, her hands moving into his hair. "Sesshomaru, wait! What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her hands, placing them on her sides. "The smell is strongest here. I am trying to figure out why you smell so different. You did not smell like this a few days ago, and it is bothering me."

"I-it's probably just a bug." Nezumi said.

"It isn't." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "When have you had your last period?"

**-x-**

**Miew~ This chapter is shorter than usual but I didn't want to give away anything before next chapter! Most of you will probably guess what it is anyway, but still, teehee. Review please~ :3**


	14. Pups!

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and Happy Valentine's Day and Happy St. Patricks day and all that jazz that I completely missed. College is kicking my butt, seriously. I shall try to post faster, promise XD**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**-x-**

**Pups!**

"You called for me mi'lord?" Jaken rushed into the room, pausing when he saw the position Sesshomaru and Nezumi were in. Rin hung back nervously.

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken, a frown marking his features. "Go find a doctor, and hurry."

"U-uh yes mi'lord. Rin outta the way." Jaken pushed the little girl as he rushed to do his lord's bidding.

"Sesshomaru really, it isn't that serious. I-I'll be fine in a couple days." Nezumi tried pushing the demon lord off her but he wouldn't budge.

"You did not answer my question." Sesshomaru replied, looking back at the struggling girl beneath him.

"I don't _know. _But could you get off? I have to puke and I'm sure you don't want it in your hair."

Nezumi finally said, relieved when Sesshomaru pulled away from her. Her relief was short lived however, as she scrambled off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she was dry heaving, nothing else coming up considering she'd tossed everything earlier.

Nezumi stayed bent over the toilet, her stomach less choppy, though now it hurt with all the puking she'd been doing.

Standing, Nezumi barely took one step before her stomach began churning again. She started to drop back to her knees, but Sesshomaru was in the bathroom, holding her against his chest before she could hit the floor. "Sess...my stomach."

"Puking is not going to help mate." Sesshomaru said simply, carrying her back into the bedroom. Nezumi was only allowed a tiny squeak as Sesshomaru placed her on the bed and proceeded to yank her shirt above her stomach.

She opened her mouth to protest, but when Sesshomaru placed his cheek on her bare stomach and began to purr lightly, she froze.

A few minutes passed by, Nezumi now had her eyes closed and her hands in Sesshomaru's hair, and he was still purring against her belly. It was actually pretty relaxing, and Nezumi was on her way to sleep. Sesshomaru's voice startled her awake though. "Does it help?"

Nezumi opened her eyes and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Sesshomaru gave a simple nod and moved away from her. A knock sounded on the door moments later and then Jaken was in the room, the same doctor from before trailing behind him. "I found a doctor mi'lord."

"Good." Sesshomaru stood, gesturing towards the girl on the bed. "I think she's pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Both Jaken and Nezumi gasped this, Nezumi shooting up into a sitting position. She ignored the wave of dizziness and nausea from her sudden action, stammering out, "H-how...?"

Sesshomaru ignored the two, continuing his explanation. "She has been sick the past few days, and she's smells off."

"When was your last period?" The doctor asked Nezumi.

She shrugged lightly, pulling her shirt down and the covers up to her chin.

He walked towards her, giving an apologetic smile. "Well, I could give you a pregnancy test, but if you've been feeling sick it's probably not in your best interest to move, and I'm not sure how far along you are either. The best thing to do would be for me to physically check." He turned to the other men in the room, after rummaging in his bag for some gloves. "I would ask that you two leave the room."

Sesshomaru gave the doctor a look that said there was no way in hell he was leaving this room, though Jaken did not hesitate to turn on his heel and practically run away. The doctor simply sighed and closed the door with his foot.

Turning back to a now blushing Nezumi he said, "Alright, I need you to undress."

About an hour later, the doctor was packing up and Nezumi was dressed and back under the covers.

"She seems to be at least 2 months pregnant." He said as he slung his back over his shoulder. "Morning sickness usually doesn't last that long during pregnancy, so just make sure you are taking it easy." He turned to Nezumi.

"Demon pregnancies generally last shorter than normal human pregnancies, though considering you are human, and Sesshomaru is not, I am not sure how long it will take. I will be back next month to check on you, but until then take care of yourself, and don't hesitate to send for me if anything happens." With that he turned and left.

Nezumi placed her hands on her flat stomach, her eyes on it as well. She was pregnant. Although that would explain why she'd been puking all time, and why her scent was so different to Sesshomaru, and why Sesshomaru was being unusually affectionate .

Nezumi looked up at her mate, who was staring at her stomach, an unreadable look on his face. "Sesshomaru...?" She yelped when he suddenly lifted her into his arms, her own arms flying around his neck. "What are you-?"

"You will be sleeping in my room from now on." He stated, turning to walk out the room.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to make sure you are resting and not doing something that could hurt you or the pups."

"Pups?" She asked, looking up at him with a small frown on her face. Pups... as in more than one?

"Yes, pups." They reached his room, where he proceeded to lay down in his bed, holding her close to him. "It is very rare that only one pup is born at a time. At the least it is two. My mother was a rare exception."

"Pups..." She repeated, feeling the fear finally set in. It was one thing to be a mother to one pup, but two and possibly more? She didn't know how to take care of babies, or how to be a mother in general. What if she failed?

"Relax mate." Sesshomaru purred against her neck. "Quit worrying over whatever it is you are thinking about."

Nezumi frowned, it wasn't that easy to just not worry about having babies. After all, if she screwed up in raising them, she would be the one to blame. Sure they would have Sesshomaru for a father, but how involved would he be in their lives? Not that she doubted he would, he was raising Rin, but still...

"Relax." He growled again, pushing her onto her back and leaning over her. "You are thinking too much. I can smell the fear and worry just pouring off you and I do not like it."

"Sorry..." Nezumi turned her head, avoiding his gaze. She tried to relax like he said, but she couldn't help the thoughts that were still intruding her mind.

"Sesshomaru-sama...?" Both heads turned to see Rin standing in the doorway, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Is Nezi-chan okay?"

"She's fine Rin." Sesshomaru moved from over Nezumi.

"Jaken-san said that she was having pups."

"She is."

Rin's eyes lit up then, all worry gone. She bounced into the room, standing at the side of the bed in order to peer into Nezumi's face. "You're having pups~"

Nezumi simply nodded, not able to keep the smile off her face at Rin' excitement. She was still scared about what was to happen but this helped to take her mind off it for a little while.

**-x-**

**Miew. I really really really fail at posting chapters. Really, I'm going to get better at this. Thanks so much to those who review like, every chapter and favorited/alerted my story. I love all you guys! :D**


	15. Motherhood

**Because I always fail at uploading. I'll probably be wrapping up this story soon, and then hopefully I'll come out with the sequel soon after that. xo**

**Disclaimer: *sobsobsob***

**-x-**

**Motherhood**

If people thought a normal pregnancy was hard, they obviously never tried carrying half demon pups. Nezumi was only four months pregnant, but she felt like she was ready to pop. And according to the doctor, she very well may be.

"Demon pregnancies usually last shorter than human pregnancies." He'd told her. "Of course, with your condition, seeing as you are carrying half demon pups, you could deliver anytime between now and a human full term pregnancy."

So now, Nezumi was quite literally waiting to give birth.

Unfortunately, with carrying Sesshomaru's pups meant that she had to learn how to raise demon children fit to be heir of Sesshomaru's lands. And that was more stress than Nezumi needed. Especially considering Jaken was her primary teacher and he had very little patience for the human girl.

And it didn't help that Sesshomaru was almost never around. Nezumi hardly ever saw Sesshomaru before now, but it seemed like ever since she became pregnant, he was barely in the home. The sudden shift from him coddling her all the time to him never being there was unsettling.

"Nezi-chan. Play with Rin?" The young girl came into the room, climbing onto the bed and peering up at Nezumi with wide eyes.

"I wish I could Rin, but I really need to read these." Nezui gestured to the scrolls scattered on her bed, wincing a bit.

"But Nezi-chan always studies. She never plays with Rin anymore." Rin pouted, crossing her tiny arms.

Nezumi glanced from her scrolls, back to the girl and then nodded once, standing from the bed and stretching. "Alright. Let's take a walk in the garden, hm?"

-x-

Being outside after staying cooped up in her room for so long felt heavenly. Nezumi strolled along the garden slowly as Rin ran around in circles, gathering flowers and giggling to herself. After a while Nezumi opted to sit under a tree and watch Rin from a distance, the pain in her lower back preventing her from walking any further.

"Hey girl!"

"Jaken!"

Nezui looked up when Jaken ignored Rin's excited squeal and moved to stand in front of Nezumi. "Hey! What are you doing out here when you having studying to do?"

"I've been studying all week. I'm tired of being in my room."

"It is your responsibility to learn how to be a suitable mother for those pups you are carrying."

"Jaken." All heads turned when Sesshomaru walked over to them. He shot a disapproving look to the toad demon. "Leave us."

"B-but Lord Sesshomaru. The girl has to finish her studies. The pups could be here any day now and I hardly think she is ready to raise children, let alone your children." Jaken protested, cowering slightly in case Sesshomaru struck at him.

"I do not think that is your judgment Jaken. Now leave us." Jaken bowed quickly before turning and running away. Sesshomaru glared at his quickly disappearing form before turning to his mate, whose face was red with embarrassment. She was sure Sesshomaru would get on her for not studying, but instead he dropped his gaze to her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

Nezumi stared at the man, not speaking until his eyes found hers again. "U-uh, a bit sore, but I'm not sick anymore."

"Good." Sesshomaru stood there, watching her and making her squirm a bit under his stare. After a moment, he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, ignoring her soft squeak. She relaxed in his arms soon enough when he began massaging her back, alleviating the pain.

She didn't realize that Rin had left when Jaken did, and that her and Sesshomaru were the only two in the garden. In fact, she didn't notice that her eyes were closed until she felt Sesshomaru's lips brush against her throat and her eyes snapped open in surprise. "S-Sessho…?" Nezumi trailed off when his hands moved from her back to her hips, pulling her closer to him. She flushed when she felt him against her bottom.

"I take it no-one explained to you that when a male's mate is pregnant with his child, his need for her increases?" Sesshomaru murmured at the hot blush on her cheeks. Nezumi shook her head frantically, squeezing her eyes shut again. "I didn't think so." Sesshomaru gently cupped her cheek, turning her head so that he could gently press his lips against hers. "You give off a scent that is alluring, extremely pleasing to my senses."

"It is? Is that why you're never around?" Nezumi twisted as much as she could to see Sesshomaru, only to have him lift her and resettle her on his lap so that she was facing him. "I thought I disgusted you."

"No, quite the opposite." Sesshomaru's lips quirked in a semi-smile and his licked her nose lightly. "It was to keep me from jumping you every time I saw you." His gaze turned tender, and Nezumi suddenly found herself short of breath at the look her gave her right then. "I could never be disgusted with you." He admitted quietly.

Nezumi felt her heart begin to thump wildly with that confession, and she slowly began to realize that despite his cold outer shell, Sesshomaru may actually care for her, if only a little bit. And she also came to the realization that she cared for him more than she let on as well.

She didn't get a chance to respond, however, as Sesshomaru suddenly attacked her mouth with his own. The action startled her, and she just barely caught herself from falling backwards. The attempt proved in vain, however, since Sesshomaru just pushed her back anyway, leaning over her. He swept his gaze over her, his eyes heavy with desire.

"Sesshomaru?" Nezumi was worried that if she allowed him to do what he so obviously wanted, it would hurt the pups. But the demon lord gave her a look that quelled all those fears, and then proceeded to prove himself right.

-x-

"Sesshomaru?" Nezumi lay in his arms, tilting her head to look up at him. His eyes were closed, and he indicated that she should continue talking by raising an eyebrow. "I…" She paused, fear preventing her from saying what she wanted.

"What is it mate?" Sesshomaru peeked on eye open to find the girl blushing.

"Nevermind." Nezumi quickly shook her head, pulling away and sitting up, slowly pulling her clothes on.

Sesshomaru studied the girl before he stood and began to pull his clothes on as well. He simply gave a grunt and then turned to walk away. "Get some rest mate. I will not have you getting sick on me again." With a final look in Nezumi's direction, Sesshomaru disappeared into the house.

Nezumi sighed, slowly standing to her feet. "Why did I stop?" She whispered to herself, a light frown on her face. "Why couldn't I tell him?"

The girl began her slow walk back to the house, the words still playing heavy on her mind, desperate to get out. She didn't get very far when a dark shadow brushed past her, stopping her in her tracks. Nezumi stilled, looking around. It happened again, on her other side this time, and then everything went black.

-x-

Nezumi woke to a dark room, her wrists bound behind her back and a terrible headache pounding in her ears. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake? About time."

_Wait…why do I recognize that voice? _"I-Ichiro?"

"Never thought you'd see me again, did you?" Ichiro's face suddenly flooded her vision. "So you've become his whore now? Well, I have no qualms about killing the demons inside of you. Less of them to populate the world."

"What? No! You can't!" Nezumi felt panic fill her chest.

"Can't I? You've given me more trouble than you're worth. I think the least I could do is return the favor."

-x-

"Sesshomaru-sama? Have you seen Nezi-chan?"

"She isn't in her room?" Sesshomaru looked up at his paperwork into the worried face of the girl as she shook her head.

"And she's not in the garden, or the kitchen. No one has seen her since yesterday morning." Rin bit her lip, tears filling her eyes. "Rin is worried."

Come to think of it, her scent was becoming weaker in the house as well.

"Jaken!"

"Y-yes, mi'Lord?" Jaken scurried into the room at once, not at all missing the fact that Sesshomaru's eyes were slowly bleeding into red.

"Where is my mate?"

"Er…last I saw she was with you in the garden mi'Lord. Maybe she wandered off?"

"How far can a pregnant girl go in two days by herself Jaken?!" Sesshomaru snapped, causing both Rin and the demon to jump. "Gather a search team and find my mate, or it will be on your head."

Jaken bowed several times before running to do his Master's bidding. Seeing that he wouldn't be saying anything else to her, Rin slowly left the room, leaving Sesshomaru alone.

**You know, for someone who doesn't care for the girl, you sure do seem awfully worried about her.**

Sesshomaru growled, sitting back in his chair and placing his head in his hands.

**Admit it, you care for her, and may even love her.**

"She is the mother of my pups, nothing more."

**How do you think the pups got there? It is okay to let someone into your heart you know. You allowed Rin in, did you not? And it's obvious the girl cares for you. Why, I haven't the slightest idea. You do realize, that she may have even been trying to tell you she loved you earlier?**

"Love? The girl doesn't love me. And I do not love her."

**Ahh, yes. You certainly proved that the way you held her today. You didn't just mate with her. You made **_**love **_**to her. Why won't you just admit that you love the girl? Pups or not, you are worried about her safety.**

Sesshomaru didn't say anything in answer to his demon. He knew he was right, though admitting it proved to be a challenge. One thing he could admit though, he was worried about the girl, and about his pups, and he would stop at nothing to find them.

**-x-**

**Miew~ Okay, really, I'm going to post more often. I know I keep saying it, but I mean it this time! 3 **


	16. Missing

**I really really really really fail at uploading at a consistent pace. But thank you all who still follow and those who recently started reading so much. I love you all! 3 **

**Disclaimer: Yep. Still don't own it.**

**-x-**

**Missing**

Nezumi lay on the cold ground, curled into a ball, arms wrapped protectively over her stomach. Ichiro hadn't really hurt her very much since she'd been here, instead choosing to torture her slowly. One way was by giving her the bare minimum to keep her alive. But it wasn't enough. It was barely enough for her, and she knew for a fact the pups weren't getting enough. She hadn't felt them kick for at least two days. She'd been there a week.

Tears filled her eyes and she sniffed, not bothering to wipe them away. At least until Ichiro suddenly came into the room, flooding the room with bright lights. Nezumi squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing at her cheeks and moving into a seated position. Ichiro grinned at her, placing a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of water in front of her. Her meal for the day.

"Where's your big bad demon now? He hasn't come to save you yet? Or maybe he forgot about you?"

"Shut up." Nezumi glared at him. Ichiro snarled, moving towards the girl and grabbing her by her hair, grinning when she cried out.

"I wouldn't talk like that when you're life depends on me now." He tossed her to the ground, stalking towards the door and cutting the lights off, once again engulfing Nezumi in darkness.

-x-

"I don't wish to hear anything unless you've come to tell me you've found my mate." Sesshomaru didn't turn around as Jaken entered the office. The toad demon paused, body trembling slightly as the news he had for his Lord wasn't what he wanted to hear at all. "Well?" Sesshomaru turned, eyes slightly red.

"I-I'm sorry mi'lord, but Lady Nezumi has yet to be found. We have searched everywhere, but there is no sign of her. A-and the people in the city haven't seen her either."

Sesshomaru growled, slamming his fist on the table, cracking it a bit. "Then get back out there and find her!" Sesshomaru waited until Jaken left to sink into the chair, running a clawed hand through his hair. It'd been a week, and she was still missing. Sesshomaru was restless, missing the presence of his mate.

Sesshomaru stood suddenly. If they couldn't find her, he would go himself.

**-x-**

**Miew~ This chapter is really short, I know, but I didn't want to give away too much too fast. Review please~ 3**

Lady Wednesday: Whew! More power to ya! Don't worry, Ichiro will get what's coming to him. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **  
**

xauroragoddessx: Haha poor Sesshy is conflicted. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	17. Snap

**Sooooorry. I haven't updated in so long. A lot has happened, including my house being broken into and my laptop being stolen and horrible horrible writers block. Hope you still love me. **

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

**-x-**

**Snap**

Nezumi knew she shouldn't, but she was slowly starting to lose hope that Sesshomaru would find her, or even that he would come after her at all. It had been almost two weeks, and she was still being held captive by Ichiro, who was just prolonging her death. He could've killed her by now, save her the torment, but he was twisted and was just barely keeping her alive. The worst part was that the pups still weren't moving, even when she spoke to them, and that always seemed to get them moving. She curled tighter in a ball, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach. Tears filled Nezumi's eyes as she feared the worst.

"He hasn't come for you yet girl? I'm shocked, you were so confident before." Ichiro's mocking voice came into the dark room before the light was turned on. He placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her, just out of her reach. "How are those pups of yours doing?" Nezumi didn't answer, instead glaring at him, unshed tears burning her eyes. Ichiro scowled, standing from his crouching position and moving away from her. "If they aren't dead now they will be. First the monsters you carry and then I'll be rid of you." With that he turned and stormed away, cutting off the light and slamming the door closed.

"Sesshomaru...where are you?" She whimpered, a tear sliding down her cheek. Who was she kidding? He wouldn't come for her. He never wanted her. She wasn't supposed to be there, she was just some pathetic human girl who interfered in his life. He was probably glad to be rid of her.

She looked down at her stomach, the tears flowing freely. Now that she'd undoubtedly lost the pups, there was no way he would waste his time looking for her. She would rot here and die, alone, and Ichiro would win.

The thought just barely crossed her mind when she heard a crash and yelling from outside the door. She sat up slowly, eyes widening when the door was burst open and Ichiro flew into the wall behind her. She scrambled away, fear engulfing her. Her eyes flew to the door, where a very angry Sesshomaru stood. His eyes were blood red, any sign of his human form gone. The magenta stripes on his cheeks were jagged, his teeth formed into fangs and his claws fully extended. He was growling, loudly.

"S-Sess..."

"This is why I hate you demons!" Ichiro spat, blood mixing with his spit and landing near Nezumi. "Ruining everything!"

"You have no right to talk you pathetic human." Sesshomaru didn't sound like himself, and it scared Nezumi. "I warned you, the next time I saw you, you wouldn't be lucky, did I not?"

"B-but-" It was clear Ichiro was scared out of his mind, more than Nezumi was at least.

"And you've taken my mate, from off my _my _property. You've overstayed your welcome, human." Neither Nezumi or Ichiro had time to blink before Sesshomaru was near them, gripping Ichiro by the throat.

"Please! Please don't!" Ichiro choked out. "I don't want to die!"

"Yet you were planning on killing my mate, were you not?" Sesshomaru growled. "While she carries my pups."

Nezumi shrunk away from them, the mentioning of the pups causing her to not want to face Sesshomaru. He wouldn't want her if he knew the pups were gone...

"She was carrying abominations." Ichiro spat. He was going to die anyway, why not speak his mind in his last moments. "Getting rid of them, and her, would have been doing the world a favor."

That was the wrong answer. With a final growl, Sesshomaru snapped Ichiro's neck, making the death quick, even though he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

The sound of Nezumi's gasp turned him back to his mate. He walked over to her, snapping the shackle that kept her attached to the wall. The girl couldn't hide her flinch, and Sesshomaru growled softly. "Come."

Nezumi shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks as she back away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sesshomaru followed her, but she cried out, shaking her head

frantically.

"D-don't! Don't touch me!" She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't go back with him. She'd only be a bother, and she was useless to him now.

"What is your problem woman?" Sesshomaru had enough. He made it in front of her in a flash, snatching her into his arms and not letting her escape his grip.

"Let me go! Please! I-I can't! Sesshomaru let go!" She fought against him but her struggles barely fazed him. He swung her so that he was carrying her bridal style and running out of the building, towards his home.

"Let me go." Nezumi whimpered, knowing he'd still be able to hear despite the speed he was running at.

"No." He said simply. She looked up, able to see that his eyes were slowly turning back to his normal color. His claws and marks had returned to normal as well.

"Please."

He stopped running abruptly, looking down at her with a frown on his face. "Why?"

"I'm no good keeping around." She shook her head. "You don't want me."

"You carry my pups. I'm not letting you go."

Nezumi felt the pain hit her chest and the tears fall full force. She thrashed against him suddenly, so as to catch him off guard. Scrambling to her feet, she turned to run. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far. Sesshomaru recovered from the shock quickly, catching up to her and yanking her back into his arms before she got very far.

"Let me go!"

"No." He was talking calmly, though his grip was tighter on her than was comfortable. She could tell he was trying to keep his anger under control. "Calm down."

Nezumi shook her head, yanking away from him and landing on her butt. "You don't want me around! You only took me in for Rin and only kept me because you knocked me up. It doesn't matter now, the pups are dead! They haven't moved in two weeks, so you may as well just leave me here to die! I'm useless to you." The words were out before she could stop them, and she froze at Sesshomaru's look.

He walked over to her slowly, and this time she didn't try to move away as he got down in front of her. She felt his nose graze her neck as he sniffed lightly before he moved down to her stomach. "Sesshomaru."

"Silent." He placed his ear against her stomach, listening for a moment before his eyes flickered up to hers. Very slowly he moved up her body, holding her gaze a moment before catching her mouth with his. Nezumi gasped, not expecting that response. She was sure he would hate her once he found out she wasn't strong enough to carry his offspring. "Stupid girl." He muttered once he pulled away. "The pups aren't dead. Though their heart beats are faint, they are very much alive. They didn't move because they knew if they took too much of your energy, you would die. The pups are smart Nezumi, they take after their father." He bumped his forehead with his, wiping her damp cheek gently. "And even if you had lost the pups, do you really think I could just leave you like that? You are my mate, or no. We can always have more pups Nezumi, but there is only one you."

Nezumi bit her lip, looking away. "You mean that? Y-you really want me around?"

"I wouldn't have come for you otherwise."

"Oh..." Nezumi hesitated slightly before whispering, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

He simply licked her nose before lifting her in his arms. "Let's go home."

**-x-**

**So Sesshy may or may not have been a bit OOC this chapter but hey, this is fanfiction. I do what I want! :)**


End file.
